Hanging By A Moment
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: Sometimes you just know, you just know when you're ready. It's a feeling that words can't describe, to truly understand it must be felt. Same universe as 'Stuttering'


**A/N: **Here we go. This is set in the same universe as Stuttering, if you haven't read it, why not if you got some time. The time period is during Santana's freshman year in uni and Brittany's sophomore year in high school.

This is a one-shot (:

Named after the song **Hanging By A Moment **by **Lifehouse**

**Tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m

**Twitter: **Hayley_Lo

Thank you for even opening this story, I hope you enjoy it and finish reading 'til the end. Thanks in advance if you favourite and review. Tell me what you guys think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a tattoo that's healed pretty well now. Itchy period is over!

* * *

Santana was packing her bags hurriedly as she rushed out the door to get to the airport. Since she only had lectures left for the rest of the week she decided to skip out on them and just listen to them online. Her flight was booked a few days earlier than anticipated since she wanted to beat the rush that was bound to happen at the airport, it was Thanksgiving holiday after all. Plus, she also wanted to see Brittany as soon as she could. Being away from her girlfriend was starting to take its toll. She missed the young dancer every night she'd always flick through their photos before she went to sleep, just so she could dream of her.

She hadn't told her girlfriend that she was coming early, in fact she hadn't told anyone that she was about to board the plane back home. They were all expecting her to arrive on the Friday but she decided to book the flight for Wednesday. With her bags packed she rushed out the door and jumped into the cab waiting for her and made her way to the airport.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana arrived in Ohio a few hours later and quickly caught a cab back home. By the time she reached her house it was around two o'clock in the afternoon.

Mrs. Lopez scrunched her eyes in confusion when she heard the front door open. Puck was still in class and her husband was still at work so she was curious who had just entered her house. She got up from her spot and let out a gasp in surprise when she saw her eldest child standing right in front of her.

"Santana!" She exclaimed and rushed to her daughter and gave her a hug, "Mija! What a surprise. I thought you were coming on Friday."

"Hey mami." Santana hugged her mom back as tightly, "I wanted to surprise you guys." She laughed and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to have you home. Come let's get some food into you."

The young Lopez just rolled her eyes at her mom's typical behaviour. Every time she came home her mom would always feed her large amounts of food until she exploded.

"Ok, mami."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was running around the track ahead of the other Cheerios as Sue yelled at them through her megaphone. She missed it when her girlfriend was the head cheerleader. The new captain couldn't compare the previous captain. Her routines weren't as good as Santana's and it just seemed like the captain had trouble keeping the team in check. She didn't possess the leadership skills that Santana had.

Finally Sue dismissed them and stormed off towards her office as usual. The Cheerios all headed towards the locker room for a much needed shower.

When she exited she saw the Cheerios and jocks walking towards a small crowd. Her curiosity peaked so she followed everyone and pushed through the crowd to see what they were looking at.

Her eyes shot open when she saw her girlfriend sitting on the hood of her car in skinny legged jeans, thin sweater and a scarf. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement, she was astonished.

"Hey." Santana greeted sweetly and wiggled her fingers, "I was looking for my favourite Cheerios and little brother." She said when she noticed Quinn and Puck joining Brittany in front of her.

"San!" The three yelled and engulfed the older girl in a group hug.

Santana just chuckled and lead the three back to her car, "Guys need a lift home?"

Puck and Quinn looked at each other before giving a knowing nod, "Nah it's ok." They both said in unison, "You two enjoy."

"Sure?" The older girl asked for clarification.

They two young teens nodded their heads and hugged both Brittany and Santana before waving them goodbye and walking the other direction.

Brittany looked at her girlfriend and smiled as she stepped into the car. She grabbed the Latina's hand and held it tightly as her girlfriend backed out from McKinley's car park.

"So where do you want to head to? I was thinking probably that little café like old times." Santana asked with a smile.

"I was thinking my place? My parents are working tonight and Sam's got late night practise." Brittany asked timidly.

"Sure thing Bright Eyes."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The only sounds that could be heard in the Pierce household was the wet, smacking sounds of lips connecting and reconnecting as Brittany and Santana exchanged long, sensual kisses in a heated make out session.

"I missed this." Brittany whispered when their lips disconnected for just a second.

"I've missed you." Santana placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and stroked her cheek with her thumb. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear and smiled, "I love you."

They were almost together for a year and yet, hearing her girlfriend tell her that she loved her made Brittany's heart flutter. No matter what it would always have that effect on her and there was no way she'd let go of that. She blushed embarrassingly as she buried her face against her girlfriend's neck and hugged her even tightly.

The older girl just held the now sophomore tightly and smiled at the feeling of having her in her arms. Every night she'd try and remember their summer days when they'd spend all day in that exact same position. Her eyes instinctively closed as she relaxed with Brittany in her arms.

When she felt her girlfriend shift in her arms she opened her eyes and looked down to see blue eyes looking back at her. She could see a cute pout graced her girlfriend's face, she couldn't help but lean forward and place a soft peck on her lips.

"What's up?" She asked, realising her girlfriend was in a state of thought.

Brittany's eyes shifted as she looked to the side and bit her lip even hard, "My…my family will be out tomorrow and I have Friday off. They won't be back until Friday afternoon." She told her girlfriend.

"Oh, want to hang out so you're not stuck home alone?" Santana asked. Usually if someone told her that, she'd instantly think they want to have sex but this was Brittany. She didn't want to assume that her girlfriend was asking for sex or anything like that.

"I was thinking you sleepover." Brittany answered quietly and a little hesitantly.

"Yeah, okay if you want." Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

For some time Brittany had been thinking about losing her virginity to Santana. During their time apart she came to realise that she had really fallen for the Latina and although she was young she knew it felt right. Her girlfriend had respected her wishes to take things slow and refrained from being too physical in their relationship and she loved her for that. Not once did Santana pressure her for more, in fact it had usually been the other way around and it had been the Latina who stopped it before anything went too far.

The sophomore knew she was ready and when she saw her girlfriend that day she knew she wanted to lose her virginity to the girl she loved. She was no longer scared and was ready to take the plunge.

"I want to." She said in a soft voice.

"Want to what?" Santana asked with a confused face.

Brittany leant up and kissed the lobe of Santana's ear, "I want you to be my first, tomorrow night."

Santana froze in her spot with her eyes wide open. She had not expecting this at all and it would be a lie if she said she never thought of sleeping with her girlfriend, but she wanted to make sure she was fully ready. She didn't want to take her girlfriend's virginity and have her regret it later on.

"A-are you sure? We don't have to. I can wait." She stuttered.

"I'm ready. It feels right." Brittany nodded and rested her chin against Santana's chest and stared into her nervous eyes.

"I love you." Santana smiled, "I'm going to be honest. Yes, I want to have sex with you and show you my love on a whole new level, but I can wait. We don't have to be in a rush."

"I don't want to wait anymore." Brittany countered, "I want us to be together fully."

"We are together fully."

"I mean I want us to be together on a new level. I'm ready, I've been thinking about it. They say you should have sex with someone you love and trust. I love you and I trust that you won't leave me the next morning."

"I would _never _leave you the next morning."

Brittany smiled and buried her face against the crook of her girlfriend's neck once again and clutched onto her sweater tightly and brought their bodies closer together. She tried to gather as much warmth as she could and kept her tightly against her. She knew at that moment she chose the right person to take this big step with, Santana really was an amazing girl and she was lucky to have her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The Lopez family sat around the dinner table, enjoying a family dinner that they hadn't been able to have for a while since Santana was in California studying. Having every member of the family present made Puck gleam with happiness, he missed having his sister around every day and he was man enough to admit it.

The sounds of forks and knifes scraping against the plates was all that could be heard until Santana's voice cut through.

"Um, I'm not going to be home tomorrow night. I'll be back Friday afternoon." She announced to her family.

"Oh, ok." Her father nodded, "Where are you going mija? You've barely been here for a few hours and already making plans to spend time away from your family." He chuckled.

"I'm just going to stay over a friend's place."

Puck looked up and eyed his girlfriend suspiciously. Brittany's family was going to be out Thursday until Friday afternoon, he would've though Santana would have gone out to hang out with her and keep her company. They all knew Brittany hated being home alone.

"Ok, but you're going to stay here the weekend. We barely see you and I miss my daughter." Mrs. Lopez told her sternly, "How's college anyway? I hope your grades are up to scratch."

Santana beamed at her parents; of course her grades were the best. She loved what she was doing. She nodded enthusiastically and put her cutlery down, "I have an end of year performance. My professor heard some of my compositions and said that she wanted me to perform. I've improved my mixing and now I'm looking for a job to upgrade some of my equipment."

Her parents looked on proudly as their daughter began telling her of her achievements. They could see that she was growing up to become a fine young woman. Their little girl was growing up and it made them beam with happiness.

"What do you feel like going down to California mijo?" They asked their son.

"Why would we- Oh!" Puck stalled for a minute when it hit him.

Santana looked on ecstatically at her parents and brother, "Are you saying you're going to come down and watch my performance?"

Her parents looked at her and nodded their heads. Both Santana and Puck flew up from their seats and hugged their parents tightly.

"I cannot wait!" Puck exclaimed.

"Glad that's sorted." Mr. Lopez chuckled, "Now let's spend some needed quality Lopez family time and watch some movies."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany sat nervously in her seat, staring at the clock as time slowed down. She couldn't stop fidgeting and biting her lower lip which started to annoy Quinn once she started drumming her fingers on the table.

Quinn peered to the side and watched as her best friend continued to drum her fingers against the table. A constant rhythm sounded through her ears as fingers made contact with the wooden tables. Unable to take it any longer Quinn slapped her hand over her best friend's to cease the sound.

"Stop it Britt." She pleaded to her best friend.

"Sorry." Her friend apologised and diverted her attention to the teacher.

Before Quinn could question her on friend on the odd behaviour the bell rang signifying the end of class. She got up from her seat and gathered her books and watched as Brittany grabbed her own equipment. She wondered why her best friend's face looked like it was so deep in thought.

"Britt." She said quietly to get her friend's attention, "What's on your mind?"

It seemed like Quinn's voice brought Brittany out of her train of thoughts as she broke out of her trance.

Brittany looked around and pulled her friend by the wrist and dragged across the halls of McKinley and straight towards the bleachers. She didn't even give Quinn the chance to put her things away before she dragged her friend down to sit on the grass with her.

"Britt." Quinn repeated when her friend began pacing bag and forth.

The nervous sophomore stopped pacing and dropped down rather ungracefully in front of her best friend.

"San's coming over tonight." Brittany said in a short statement.

"Yeah? Doesn't she always come over?"

"My family have gone up to Columbus remember? They come back tomorrow afternoon."

Suddenly an imaginary light bulb went off in Quinn's head.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm ready. I'm just, nervous." Brittany admitted sheepishly, "What if I'm not good? She's been with so many other girls and guys I think."

Quinn just looked at her friend with surprised eyes. Seeing the two together she knew that there was no way that her best friend's inexperience would put off the older girl. Even Puck himself said that Santana treated Brittany a million times better than she had ever treated her 'hook ups'.

"She's not going to be turned off about your inexperience. You said it yourself she wanted you guys to take things slow. The way I see it she's probably as nervous as you are so don't worry." Quinn reassured her friend and hugged her, "She won't hurt you."

The two girls pulled apart and giggled at this revelation. The three had discussed sex but none of them were ready to lose their virginities, well that was until Brittany recently decided she wanted to. They got up from their spots and made their way back into the school.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Throughout practice Brittany's mind had drifted off to her plans with Santana later that night. Luckily for her Sue hadn't noticed so she was saved from a scolding, however that didn't mean Quinn hadn't noticed her friend's lack of concentration. She was about to warn her friend when the sound of a loud engine ripped her attention away from her distracted friend.

In the distance she saw Santana getting out of the vintage muscle car and made her way towards the field, dressed in skinny legged jeans and a charcoal fitted pea coat, with a scarf that she swore belonged to Brittany.

"Well if it isn't my finest ex-Cheerio. Santana Lopez." Sue said with pride as she noticed the Latina walking towards her, "This girl practically led this squad to victory three years in a row herself. You all could learn a thing or two from her."

Santana could only laugh as she shoved her hands in her pockets and looked to Sue, "How's this year's batch?" She asked as the squad watched the ex-head cheerleader converse with the coach.

"Why not repeat senior year for a third time?" Sue asked.

The ex-head cheerleader let out a throaty chuckle and threw her head back in amusement, "I'd watch for Fabray there for head cheerleader soon and Brittany there for choreographer." She whispered quietly to the coach.

"Good eye Lopez, I knew you were my finest for a reason. Now everyone HIT THE SHOWERS!" Sue barked at her cheerleaders, "I'll be seeing you around Lopez."

As the tired Cheerios retreated towards the locker room both Quinn and Brittany ran to Santana excitedly. They greeted the older girl with a tight group hug and could barely contain their smiles.

"Need a lift home Fabray?"

Quinn tried to hold back her sly smile when she looked to Brittany because she knew all too well what was going to happen that night. She then looked back to Santana and simply nodded her head, "No it's ok." She answered politely, "I'll see you around."

Santana just shrugged as Quinn started jogging towards the locker rooms, leaving her and Brittany alone together on the field. The older girl couldn't help but grab her girlfriend by her waist and pulled her in for a long warm hug.

"Want me to wait in the car while you change?" Santana asked when she pulled back but kept her hands around the younger girl's lithe waist.

Brittany pondered on the question with her adorable pout in place before making a decision. "Nah, I want to go home and spend as much time with you." She blushed furiously when she saw the warm smile on her girlfriend's face. Santana's smile always made her feel butterflies and blush like a school girl.

"Alright to your house it is."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Even though the two knew exactly what was to happen that night they didn't go about making a big deal of it, such as going to an expensive restaurant or doing something over the top. Yes, it was a big deal for the two but they didn't see any point going out of their way to make the night special because regardless of what they did, it would have been still special to them. So instead of a restaurant they opted to stay in and order take out for dinner while watching a few movies.

They were going to take the night as it came because as couple they worked better when they went with the flow rather than planning every step.

Brittany loved the feeling of Santana's arms wrapped protectively around her, it always made her feel safe and wanted. If she could she would stay in her girlfriend's arms forever but that wouldn't have been logical. She was glad that she got to see her partner because the distance and time apart was difficult for her to handle. Although they managed to talk on Skype regularly it never could beat the real thing.

She closed her eyes at the feeling of Santana's fingers trailing up and down her arm softly. The fingers felt like a feathers against her milky skin and a small giggle escaped her lips. The feather like sensations were replaced by soft kisses being placed on her bare shoulder, then her neck, then her jaw. Before she knew it the soft fingers were on her chin, turning her head until she felt her favourite pair of lips on hers.

The younger girl allowed her girlfriend's tongue entrance into her mouth as they shared sensual open mouthed kisses. Soft moans escaped their lips when the tongues glided against each other. What began as innocent kisses quickly heated up into intense, lustful kisses.

Santana buried her fingers into soft hair whilst her free hand followed a path starting at her girlfriend's shoulder, trailing down her arms and ending at her upper thigh just below her ass. Their kisses continued to progress into a more lust filled and sexually driven kisses as their bodyies began to react to the arousal growing from their make-out session. When she felt her girlfriend grip her shirt desperately, the older girl moved her kisses to her girlfriend's neck and trailed her hand up a little higher until it was resting on a firm ass. Taking a plunge she squeezed the firm flesh softly eliciting a soft moan of approval from the younger girl. She then trailed her hand back down to Brittany's upper thigh but a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped the movement.

"No, keep it there. I liked it." Brittany whispered through ragged breaths.

The older girl just gulped nervously and followed her girlfriend's wishes, keeping her hand on the toned ass and gave it soft squeezes. Each time she did that she received a moan of absolute approval from her girlfriend. Getting lost in the moment she began leaning forward and lightly pushed the younger girl back until she was lying down on the couch. Santana rested on her right elbow for leverage and kept the ministrations on Brittany's ass with her left hand.

During the small move Santana's thigh had slipped in between Brittany's leg and with an accidental thrust she brushed her thigh against her girlfriend's core. Unused and surprised by the sudden pressure applied to her core which made her feel a sensation she hadn't felt before, the younger girl disengaged their kiss and tilted her head back as she let out a strangled moan.

"You ok?" Santana asked through laboured breaths.

"Yeah, I was surprised. It felt really good."

With a smirk the older girl thrust her hips forward so that her thigh would rub against the warm core. Again Brittany let out a moan and bit her lower lip when she realised her girlfriend was watching her every time she let out a moan.

"You're so sexy." The older girl would husk every time a moan left Brittany's mouth.

"Do you really think that?"

Santana pulled back and looked at her girlfriend in surprise. How could Brittany not know she was sexy? Using all her muscle built up over the years from the gruelling Cheerios practises she had endure, she lifted Brittany into her arms and carried her bridal style upstairs and into the younger girl's bedroom.

On her way up to the room she placed soft kisses on the pale cheek, "You're sexy because you're an amazing dancer." Kiss. "You're sexy because you're a genius." Kiss. "You're sexy because you treat everyone equally." Kiss. "You're sexy because you're just you."

As she said her last statement, Santana gently placed her girlfriend on the bed and hovered her body over Brittany's. With her palms on either side of the younger's head she leant forward and connected their lips together. Whilst they were preoccupied by each other's kisses, Santana slipped a leg in between her girlfriend's and began rocking her hips gently. She smiled when Brittany began clawing at her back, desperate for her to remove the top. Without break the kiss she bunched her shirt up around her shoulders and disconnected their kiss only for a second to remove it completely.

When she tried to lean forward to reconnect their lips, a pair of pale hands pressed themselves on her chest just above her breasts which prevented her from moving forward. For a moment she thought that they were moving too fast and that Brittany was hesitating because she was unsure but in fact she was hesitating because she was blatantly ogling at her girlfriend's chest.

"You next?" Santana asked, squeezing Brittany's waist.

The younger girl smiled and lifted her upper torso off the bed just a little bit and pulled off her shirt with one swift movement. The two were now shirtless on the bed when they continued to kiss each other with urgency.

Their kisses began as passionate, loving kisses were now turned into sensual, lust filled and sexually driven kisses as they lost themselves in the moment. Their bodies began rocking against each other as things began to heat up at an increasing speed. Brittany's hand hesitantly travelled from her girlfriend's face then down towards her chest and stopping just above the breasts. She wasn't sure if she should continue lower and grab her girlfriend's chest which honestly, she'd wanted to touch ever since she saw her in just a towel.

Santana sensed Brittany's hesitation so she placed her hand over the milky white hand and guided it onto her breasts, squeezing the hand so in turn it'd squeeze her perky breasts.

"Uh." Santana let out a moan at being touched by her girlfriend's hand for the first time.

That one moan was all it took for Brittany to muster up the courage to continue her ministration on her girlfriend's breasts. Knowing where things were headed they pulled back and quickly removed their bras, leaving both their torsos completely naked. Their lips and hands began exploring the newly naked skin which was a whole new level for their relationship. Every time Santana sucked on Brittany's neck the younger girl would squeeze her girlfriend's breasts harder with the both of them intensifying each other's pleasure as a reaction.

"I'm ready." Brittany whimpered when she felt Santana's lips encompass her stiff, pert nipple.

"Ok." Santana whispered and kissed her girlfriend's lips tenderly, "Just let me make you feel good for a little longer." She told her and returned her lips to the other nipple. As she lightly licked the sensitive nub Brittany would let out a high pitched moan.

Brittany's back arched off the bed with her fingers threading through Santana's soft wavy hair and pushed it further onto her breast, urging her girlfriend to continue her oral assault. The way the strong wet tongue would lubricate her stiff nipple sent tingles down to her toes.

Santana trailed her right hand down towards the buttons of Brittany's jeans and skilfully undid them with one hand. The sound of the button popping open sounded clear as day in her ear. Then reality hit her, they really were going to ahead with it because obviously Brittany showed no signs of stopping her. She couldn't fight back the smile when she felt her girlfriend's inexperienced fingers clumsily try and repeat the actions on her jeans. Deciding to give the girl a break she undid her pants herself and tapped her girlfriend's ass, silently asking her to lift it up. With her lips still attached to a nipple she switched over to the opposite side for equal attention.

When Brittany lifted her ass up from the bed Santana unlatched her lips from its position and began to slowly slide the jeans off her long, sexy, toned legs. Once the garments were off she lifted a leg up and began trailing soft kisses up the calf.

"I love your legs." Kiss. Santana continued to trail kisses further up until she reached her girlfriend's panty line. She placed a soft kiss just above the line and pulled back to remove her own pants. The way Brittany stared at her lustfully as she slid her pants down gave her the extra confidence. Once she was devoid of all clothing except for her red lace thong she resumed her position above her girlfriend and began kissing her feverishly.

"I love your lips, the way they feel. They're perfect. You're perfect." Santana whispered lovingly into her girlfriend's ears. "Are you sure about this?" She asked and pulled back to look into her eyes to make sure this was what she really wanted.

"Yes, I want you, in every way Santana."

"I love you."

This time their lips connected softly and instead of it being sexually driven it was more passionate and loving than their previous kisses. Brittany kept her arms wrapped around Santana's neck as she pulled her in for a deeper kiss. The older girl's hands with feather like touches travelled down until it stopped on the tops of her girlfriend's panty. She snuck her finger under and gently stroked the skin underneath so the younger girl would get used to the touch.

"Take them off." Brittany husked.

Santana pulled back and took a gulp before pushing off to hook her thumbs into her girlfriend's underwear. Her eyes stayed fixed on the girl beneath her as she slid the thin material down her legs. Once the material was off she moved to do the same to her own. Both girls were now naked on top Brittany's bed. This was all surreal for the two, they really were going to go through with it. Seeing each other both completely naked made their hearts palpitating at an extreme pace.

With a soft tug of the blanket, Santana helped Brittany lift her body up as she pulled back the blanket. She then helped her girlfriend lie back down on the bed and hovered her body once again over her before tugging the blanket over both their bodies. The blanket rested loosely on the Latina's body, only covering the top of her ass and legs.

"I love you Brittany." Santana repeated, wanting to make sure that her girlfriend knew that in the next morning she'd still be there.

"I love you Santana."

All their love was invested for a breath takingly, earth shattering kiss that would have anyone within a mile radius feel exactly how strong their love was. With such an intense kiss Santana decided now was the right time so she lowered her hand and began to slowly stimulate her girlfriend's clit.

Never feeling anything so amazing Brittany let out a high pitched moan at the sensation and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck even tighter. Every time she felt a soft touch on her bundle of nerves she let out a groan of pleasure. She began panting when the ministrations quickened in pace. Her legs opened even wider, letting Santana's hip fit perfectly between them. The sensation was better than she had ever imagined it to be. Yes, she had experimented with her own fingers but that couldn't compare to the feeling she was experiencing at that very minute. Suddenly her stomach started to tighten and Santana began circling her clit even faster.

"UNGH!" She moaned out in pleasure when the feeling of an orgasm hit her.

"You're so beautiful." Santana smiled and gave her a noticeable hickey on the pale neck, "Is it ok if I-?" She asked, circling the entrance of Brittany's virgin core with her forefinger.

Brittany gave her a weak nod and anticipated the pain that would follow after initial insertion. She'd heard enough from the older Cheerios about their first times and how painful it was at the beginning. She tightened her grip around her girlfriend to prepare herself for what she was about to feel.

"I'll be gentle." As Santana said that she slipped her finger into the lubricated entrance at a slow pace so she wouldn't hurt her girlfriend.

"Uh…" Brittany groaned at the initial pain. She felt Santana's fingers remain in the same spot, unmoving and waited for the pain to subside. Once the pain subsided she nodded her head and gave her girlfriend the signal to start moving. The feeling of that single digit sliding in and out of her virgin core felt even better than when Santana stimulated her clit. Pain was quickly replaced by pleasure, immense pleasure and suddenly one finger didn't seem enough.

Santana quickly caught on and delicately slipped in her middle finger to better her girlfriend's pleasure. She kept her pace slow and constant as she pumped in and out of her girlfriend. It was more amazing than she had every thought it could be. All she wanted to do was pleasure the girl until she was fully satisfied. This was a stark contrast to the times when she was with other girls because those times all she cared was getting herself off, but with Brittany it was all about the dancer.

When Brittany's hips began rocking in rhythm with her fingers she took this as a sign that she was doing something right. Her fingers then began pumping her fingers in and out a little faster, adding a little extra pressure with every thrust of her fingers. She then began curling her fingers to hit the sweet spot that she hoped would have Brittany feeling absolute euphoria.

"Oh my gosh San!" Brittany squealed when she felt fingers hit something within her. It was an amazing feeling having her girlfriend's fingers knuckle deep in her. Her hips rocked harder and faster against Santana's hand when she felt her lower stomach tighten.

With a well-placed thrust of her fingers, Santana hit that spot one last time before Brittany's body stiffened and she let out the godliest sound. The sound of a high pitched moan rung through Santana's ears and she was sure that then and there she came as well. Her mouth hung open when her girlfriend's hand clawed at her back and held her tightly. She could hear Brittany's pants right next to her ear and to her that was one of the sexiest sounds she had ever heard, only second to her girlfriend's moans.

She looked down at the girl and smiled sweetly, stroking the spent girl's red cheeks. Their first experience in making love was better than she ever thought it'd be. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets when she felt soft fingers touch her core.

"I want to love you in every way possible." Brittany pleaded with her eyes.

With a nod of her head Santana allowed her girlfriend to show her love the way she had just done.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sounds of wet kisses resonated through the room as Brittany and Santana shared lazy kisses after their intense session of love making. They couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces after what they had just experienced.

"You're really amazingly beautiful." Santana told her girlfriend, loving the way it'd make her blush and shy further against her chest. She let out a content sigh as she held her girlfriend tightly against her. "That was amazing, really amazing."

"Was I good? I, I wasn't bad or anything." Brittany asked hesitantly.

"Bad? You were anything but bad. Sweetie it was perfect." She stroked the younger girl's hair and held her protectively against her chest, "Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

Brittany nodded and allowed herself to fall asleep because deep down she trusted that when morning came she'd still be there wrapped up in Santana's arms.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Brittany opened her eyes the next morning she smile when she realised she was still in the same position she was when she had gone to sleep, in Santana's arms. Her face was buried against her girlfriend's neck which had the smell of their love making still on it. She could smell their mixed sweat and arousal around her which surprisingly turned her on. A small kiss was placed on top of her head and she realised that Santana was now looking at her with adoring eyes.

"Morning San."

"A good morning to you sweetie. I definitely could get used to this, waking up with you in my arms. You make me feel amazing, I think I can feel another song writing itself." Santana told her with a cocky grin. Brittany just chuckled because leave it to her girlfriend to write a song about their first time.

"You're so cheesy."

"Mm cheese. Let's get some cheese and maybe breakfast. Up, up." Santana released her arms and nudged her girlfriend lightly so she'd get up from bed.

As Brittany rose up from the bed she felt the Latina's palm hit her backside causing her to let out a surprised yelp. She turned around to see her girlfriend with her head rested against her hand which was propped up by her elbow and a mischievous grin on her face.

"Your naked ass is cute." Santana chuckled and crawled out of bed and huddled behind the dancer, "Do we have to wear clothes? I think I'm addicted to seeing you naked now. Just saying."

"Yes." Brittany deadpanned and playfully pushed her girlfriend off her as she picked up a shirt and threw it at the girl.

"Getting violent, where's my sweet Brittany?"

The sophomore just laughed and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen without giving her girlfriend a chance to say or do anything. She felt better than she thought she would. There was no regret, dirty feeling or anything and just like Santana promised she was still there the next morning. In fact in hind sight she saw that she had absolutely nothing to be afraid of.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The morning after their first time both Brittany and Santana spent it wrapped around each other until the younger girl's family returned from Columbus. It seemed like after that night they were closer than ever, missing each other the minute they were separated. Santana had never felt that way with anyone. She wanted to be with Brittany every second of the day and was dreading the end of her break.

They spent Saturday apart from each other and it had been hell for the two. Their families were busy celebrating Thanksgiving so they couldn't even text or call each other. Puck had spent the entire day teasing his older sister and the fact that she was obviously whipped. Santana paid no mind to her brother's childish teasing but she knew deep down he was right. She'd never admit it out loud but she was comfortable enough to say it in her head.

_I'm whipped. _

She smiled inwardly when she admitted it in her thoughts. Looking down at her phone she saw that it was nearing midnight and maybe, just maybe she could sneak her girlfriend out. Praying to anyone and everyone out there she sent a message hoping that it would be a possibility.

_To: Bright Eyes  
__Baby fancy sneaking out to spend time with your awesome girlfriend? I want to see you. Ok, I need to see you, I miss you._

Discreetly she pocketed her phone and joined the rest of her family in the lounge where the extended Lopez family began discussing embarrassing moments and reminiscing about the younger days. Santana laughed with them and happily told her family about her achievements in college and her dreams. She politely excused herself and checked the message.

Meanwhile at the Pierce residence Brittany's family decided to have a small celebration and were cleaning up the mess that was made. Her parents were ready to head off to bed and Sam was planning to head out and have a few drinks with the boys which of course his parents didn't know about. This was the perfect time for Brittany to sneak out with her girlfriend so when she read the message she replied instantly.

_To: My Smooth Criminal  
__Midnight, pick me up. Parents going to bed and Sam's going out. I miss you._

She waited patiently, saying goodnight to her parents and watching Sam sneak out the house. When her phone vibrated in her pocket she didn't even bother reading the message before she jumped up and snuck out of her house. Her heart began beating rapidly when she noticed her girlfriend running towards her on light feet like a ninja.

"Are your parents asleep?" Santana asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." Brittany had the largest smile on her face when her girlfriend took off her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She loved it when the older girl was chivalrous like that.

Santana kept her arm around the younger girl and cuddled her close to protect her from the cold. They hurried towards the vintage muscle car and shared an innocent kiss once they were in there. Their hands were interlocked throughout the drive and from the route Brittany knew exactly where they were going.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"How do you feel?" Santana asked carefully, making sure that she didn't startle the young dancer.

"Good." Brittany responded with a bright smile.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked to make sure, leaning forward to look into her girlfriend's eyes, "Do you regret it?" She asked in an uncharacterically quiet voice.

Brittany's head snapped up and looked at her girlfriend in utter disbelief. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, "San, I don't regret it. Not at all." She reassured her and took her girlfriend's hands, "It was perfect."

Santana let out a breath of relief and nervously wrapped her arm around the dancer, "I don't regret it at all." She said and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you." She chuckled and caressed her girlfriend's cheek.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked after hearing her girlfriend laugh.

"I don't know. It just feels like it was my first time as well." Santana admitted sheepishly and tightened her grip on the dancer.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Brittany already knew that her girlfriend was far from being a virgin but hearing that Santana was equally as nervous made her feel that little bit more connected to her.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, curious to know how the night felt and meant for Santana.

"It was the first time I really felt connected and I guess I understand all that corny stuff people say when they say it's better with feelings. Like, it just felt something that can't be described by words and I really wish I could tell you but there are no words in this world that could convey that but if you'd let me, I'd show you whenever you want." Santana shifted their bodies and carefully began leaning back until she was lying down in the back seat and brought Brittany's body down with hers so the younger girl's body was on top. She grabbed the blanket that was in the car and threw it over their bodies to keep the winter coldness away.

Her fingers began dancing along her girlfriend's spine and eventually found a home under Brittany's shirt. She rubbed her hands up and down the bare naked skin and smiled at their new found connection. This was where she wanted to be, with Brittany.

"I like this, being close to you without any barriers any more. Did you miss me when you were in Cali?" Brittany asked with her head resting on her girlfriend's chest.

"Every day Bright Eyes, but in three and a half years I'm going to graduate, find an amazing paying job and visit you every day in whatever city you are in, better yet I'll move there." Santana began stroking her girlfriend's hair with her right hand whilst her left hand subtly reached for something that was on the floor.

"You're too good for me." Brittany blushed and hid her face against the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"No sweetie, you're too good for me. You're amazingly perfect, look at me." As she said this Santana pulled out a box and opened it, pulling out a simple silver necklace with an aqua heart shaped gem. She delicately removed the necklace and threw the box somewhere before unclipping it. When Brittany pulled her head up to look at her, Santana fastened it around her neck and kissed a pale neck, "I know it's not a lot but I found it when I was shopping for some new equipment. I remember I noticed it because it reminded me so much of your beautiful bright eyes. Next thing I knew I left the mall with this baby instead of new equipment."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled and kissed her girlfriend tenderly.

Their relationship was definitely stronger after their first time and Brittany knew she chose the right person to completely give herself to.

_**The End**_


End file.
